Minions of zairu
by You Sunk My Battleship
Summary: well this is my first fanfic. i have read pleanty of other like midnight valentia but still it will probally suck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. i hope you enjoy. there might be some fletcheryie(only because i ship them 4EVA) probally some ghanith deffinetly NO valduggery. i am sorry dor the lame ass title. and also there might be a little bit of swearing...this is the worst summary ever. :c**

* * *

It was a dark, stormy dull night. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone except two hundred people. All of them sorcerers. And none of them on the side of the sanctuary, but they were plotting against it. "I think we should just blow this one up to" said one of them. "I think we should sneak in and kill them from the inside" sneered another, and then suddenly a mysterious sinister looking shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and said "or we could just kill them off one by one". "How do you expect us to do that?" One of them argued. "There's like a million of them and only like two hundred of us. We'll get killed." Another quarrelled. "Not if we go back to before valkeryie met that skeleton scum." the whole assembly cheered for this mysterious figure until one of them stood out and asked a very what must have been personal question to the figure. "What is your name? We can't worship you if we don't know your name." "How dare you" the figure said and with that the man was gone. Obliterated into a million pieces. Everyone in the room jumped, hid and ran for their live. No one knows what power he has. He just killed him. Without even moving. The figure moved to the door and suddenly he got knocked to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweat was running down her face. She was running, running for her life. The only thing stopping her from collapsing was the fact she knew there was a stream of darkness following her. She didn't know where it was coming from all she knew was it was a necromancer. "Why is a necromancer trying to kill _me _? I am there supposed god. Why would they want to—"suddenly a thought jumped into her mind? Who hates me in the necromancer order? "Melancholia!" she knew it was only a matter of time before craven prepared her for being darquesse. The surge. She cursed and tried to fight back using her own dark magic but she forgot that melancholia could control dark magic. She sent a darkness bolt out to melancholia but she just absorbed it and threw it back. Valkeryie cursed again and tried to hide behind a trashcan in dark gloomy alleyway. But when melancholia turned the corner she said "I will find. I will destroy you. And I will enjoy." As soon as she finished sneering a boy about the age of fifteen jumped down from the roof and smacked her with a fist of darkness. Melancholia stumbled and frowned. "how cute, trying to save her are we?" she said with a laugh. Valkeryie got up and pushed at the air and melancholia went flying into the wall. The boy helped valkeryie up and said "hey I'm rennet cole. And you are?" valkeryie was shocked and couldn't talk for a couple of seconds. After some awkward silence she finally replied "i-I am valkeryie Cain. Thank you for helping me. I kind needed it." "don't mention it" he replied trying to sound strong. Valkeryie laughed and melancholia stood up "oh. How cute. Young love is it? Now if you don't mind could we finnish this fight?" valkeryie clicked and poured magic into the spark and turned it into a flame. She shot a couple of them and then pushed at the air and sent melancholia into a parked car. Rennet pulled shadows from his necklace and sent spikes flying at melancholia. Before she had time to react the spikes hit her and she fell to the floor again. She looked like she was a ragdoll. Rennet and valkeryie walked over to her and made sure she wasn't going to get up any time soon. Valkeryie called skulduggery and told him to bring a van and some cleavers to keep melancholia in check. Skulduggery arrived to see something he didn't expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mysterious figure got up _what the fuck was that? _He thought to himself. When another blow came to him. It connected to his ribs and then another to the head. He was baffled at the fact that his powers were too weak to use without moving. He moved his arm up but a foot collided into his ribs. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He looked up to see none other than Marley stack. She had a pack of vicious wolfs standing behind her and as he tried to move back she herself turned into a wolf. He went to scream when suddenly some duct tape appeared on his mouth. This is the first time in centuries that he had been scared. She started to run at him and as soon as she should have collided with him she disappeared and took with her the wolves. "holy fuck!' he exclaimed. And as he caught his breath he started falling, just falling and falling into a never ending black abyss. And then he collided into the floor and was back in the meeting hall. He was scared out of his mind. He couldn't even move. He was exhausted. Marley appeared again and said in a million voices "nice to meet you … what is your name?" hetalia

"Z-z-zairu "he said faintly.

"really? Why wouldn't you tell your friends that?"

"they aren't friends, they are my soon to be minions!" he exclaimed

"well they _were _your soon to be minions until you told me your plan"

"when did I do that? " "I am going to control them with the power of mind control! WHY DID I DO THAT?"

"I guess you just love me" laughed hetalia with that grif boose ran in "fuck! There coming! leave him and help me!" he said panting.

"my powers have suddenly stopped working. What are they wearing?"

"ummmmmm one of them has a necklace with a glowing emerald in it."

"A BOUND"

"shit! Looks like were fighting normaly." They ran out into the hallway and hid behind a cabinet. They watched the figures move past talking but they could't make out what it was that they were saying. The ran to the door and escaped. The got out of the bounded area and fel the power surge through them. Grif made a gun. An ak 47 to be exact. And hetalia summoned her pack of wolves again they ran through the building and the bound was gone. They snuck over to the room they started In and saw the men looking at the body of zairu.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: i am sorry for the short chapter but i wanted a massive clifhanger. i hope you guys like it. i will make up for the short chapter next time in the next chapter valkeryie will met up with fletcher.**

Chapter 4

They started talking about who could have done this to him. His power was so strong. No one has ever even touched him. The only part hetalia heard was _master! How could they have done this! _The men looked around and saw hetalia and grif and they came for them. Hetalia went to tie them up when one of the men activated the bind. So all that happened was a rope appeared behind them. She cursed. Grif went to shoot them when his gun disappeared. Grif cursed aswell and started to run but hetalia took a much more combative approach. She bound up and her fist collided with one of there faces. She threw a left hook and her fist was caught and she got a kick to the ribs. She screeched. The men closed in on her. "leave my sister alone!" grif said angrily. Hetalia was on the floor knocked out. "what are you doing?" asked one of the men "I am going to save my sister". The men laughed one pulled out a gun and shot five bullets. Grif dropped to his knees. All the bullets lodged into his chest. grif coughed and blood spurt out everywhere. The man with the gun walked up and pointed the gun to grifs head. He pulled the trigger and laughed. The men walked of the room laughing and cheering. Hetalia and grif lay there lifeless. For hours until hetalia finally woke up. She had a headache but thought nothing of it. She glanced around and saw grif's dead lifeless body. She went over to him with a tear dripping from her eye. "I loved you" she sobbed. The only things she could think about where the good times they had together. Then she realised that the bind was gone. She thought with all her heart. She felt the power leaving her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She devoted all her power into this one thing. She was in pain. It was draining all of her power, slowly, so very slowly. She had to have contact with him because her powers where very low. She was crying. Balling her eyes out. "Johnny" she cried. She couldn't stop crying and then suddenly he opened his eyes very slowly. "Johnny!" she exclaimed. Her eyes wet with tears. Her head aching from the pressure. She hugged him tightly. He sat up and he propped himself up against the wall. She looked into his eyes and then she collapsed and fell to the floor. A couple of hours passed and the rennet had brought skulduggery and valkeryie to the building because he had seen the meeting last night. They got to the room and saw grif sitting against the wall holding his stomach and hetalia lying next to him. "what happened!" skulduggery asked. Valkeryie and rennet went over to help hetalia and get her to the van. skulduggery picked grif up and helped him to the van as well. On the way to the sancutuary the where talking about melancholia. Grif was feeling a little better." What did you see skulduggery?" rennet. I thought melancholia was going to kill th- I mean I thought melancholia could kill them easily" skulduggery tried. "Wait you knew she was coming!"

"well I kinda maybe knew it was coming like come on it isn't even that hard to figure out, I mean she escaped the temple. No one has seen her for days. It only makes sense she'd come to try and kill you, you did rub the fact you were supposed to be the death bringer in her face."

"so you knew and yet you still let me go there. Do you want me killed?"

"well you do get annoying" skulduggery murmured

"I HEARD THAT" valkeryie said sounding annoyed. the conversation went on and on but not once did rennet comment or even input a sound. He just sat there and stared out of the window until he said finally. "they're coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ghastly put your foot on the gas" skulduggery said with his head out of the window firing his gun backwards. "what are they?" asked grif. "I don't know but I think they want hetalia. She is very strong and valuable. We can't lose her" skulduggery replied. Ghastly stopped the vehicle and one of them rammed into the back of the van. Blood spurted on the back window "SHIT!" screamed valkeryie. One jumped onto the side of the van and started trying to punch in the window. Ghastly turned viciously and the thing flew of the window. "nice work" skulduggery said "now stop the van. I am getting out." Ghastly did as he was told and stopped. Skulduggery got out and rennet and valkeryie followed. "now leave. Get hetalia to the pods" skulduggery instructed. Ghastly drove off and left them behind. As they turned a fireball flew at them and rennet summoned a wall of darkness. The fireball hit the wall and disappeared. The wall fell and valkeryie shot a stream of darkness and skulduggery shot an endless stream of flame. The things were trying to hold back the attack with darkness but it failed and the attacks got through. The more the attacked them the stronger they seemed to get. "fuck. How are we gonna kill them if they just get stron-" he just stopped talking for a second "look! I think that one is holding the magic that makes them stronger. " skulduggery walked off to attack the man in the bushes and the fireball just went right through him. "a hologram" he said crossly. As he said that he got pushed over and a fist collided with his face. Rennet saw what was going on and then walked over to help but the three men who were still trying to hold back valkeryie's attacks pulled ennet in with a wave of darkness. Valkeryie screamed and ran at them, crying rennet's name. they got distracted by the distant gun shot and let the wall down. Valkeryie took this opportunity to attack them. She tackled one to the floor and shot a fireball at another and kicked the third one in the mouth. When rennet got back to his feet he tied them up with darkness. skulduggery shot again and this time there was a scream. "at least he hit something" valkeryie said as they ran to help him. When they got there he was on the phone. "I need you to come get us and bring us to the pods." He said as he hung up. "fletcher?" asked valkeryie "he is our only option" skulduggery replied. Valkeryie sulked and in an instant fletcher arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're not serious…..."valkeryie said with a surprised face. "it's the only way to get to hetalia and grif" skulduggery said and fletcher held his hand out to valkeryie. Valkeryie looked at him for a minute and finally decided to trust him. The entire environment got sucked away and it was pitch black for a second, then they appeared in the sanctuary's hospital. Hetalia was sitting up in her bed and Griff was sitting next to her. "She's ok, she is just resting. She won't be able to fight for a while." he said looking at Skulduggery. Rennet, Valkeryie and Skulduggery gave out a sigh of relief. Fletcher was sitting in the chair at the door and was looking at Valkeryie. He just wanted her back, bad. About 10 minutes passed and everyone started to leave hetalia to rest. On the way out Fletcher grabbed valkeryie and teleported her to his room. Valkeryie pushed him away when they had teleported "What the fuck?" valkeryie yelled at fletcher "I want to –"fletcher was cut off by the warm lips of valkeryie. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him to the bed. She started to un-button her coat. At that instance rennet walked in and caught her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Rennet yelled as valkeryie jumped onto the bed. Rennet looked sad and betrayed and left the room. Valkeryie jumped up put her coat on and ran after rennet yelling "wait I'm sorry..i-I didn't know you felt that way about me.." "yeah well you never know what might happen do you….i was gonna-gonna ask you out to the movies tonight but I - I don't think I can trust you." Rennet said as he stormed out of the room. Valkeryie grabbed him and and he pulled away. She was crying at this point. Rennet looked at her sadly and just left. Valkeryie walked up to her room but fletcher was gone. Valkeryie sat on her bed crying. She felt like her life was ruined. She alled skulduggery and in about three minutes the Bentley was parked out the front.


	8. Chapter 8

Skulduggery called up from the front yard. Luckily Valkyrie's parents weren't home and she was free to call back. "One second!" she called from her room. She walked to her mirror and tapped it. Her reflection stepped out "what's wrong?" it said trying to sound sympathetic. "Nothing it's just… I don't wanna talk about it." Valkeryie replied as skulduggery called up to her from the Bentley. She put on her black protective clothes ghastly made for her and gave her normal clothes to her reflection. "Have fun trying to save the world, again." Valkeryie said as she bolted to the front door, and out to the Bentley. "How's hetalia going?" valkeryie asked as skulduggery started up the car. It had a nice sound it purred like a cat. They sped down the road and valkeryie asked where they were going and skulduggery didn't answer. In about 10 minutes they stopped and got out. Valkeryie didn't recognize the building but skulduggery seemed to know. They walked to the door and skulduggery pulled out his gun and pointed it at the open door at the end of the hallway. On either side of the hallway were paintings of a man in white holding a yellowish orb. In one in particular he looked different, in the background there was a man. He was kinda shady. He had a hood on and a cloak. Kinda like the necromancers. "I wonder what this means?" skulduggery asked as he examined it. "I don't know it could be on purpose. Maybe like a painter's touch." Valkeryie suggested. "No, no not a painters touch. It looks to shady in shuck a nice picture. Only thing is, why are there so many of the same paintings?" skulduggery thought aloud. They continued to look around the house and when they went back down the hallway valkeryie noticed the shady figure in the painting was gone. "Ummmmm, skulduggery this was the painting with the shady figure in it, right?" valkeryie said, her voice shaking. They heard a bang in the room that they had just been in and valkeryie jumped. A man with a hood over his head and a cloak covering his whole body walked out and threw a fist of shadows into Valkyrie's side. Valkeryie fell to the floor banging her head on the wall and a couple painting fell down. The man walked out and rammed into skulduggery and he flew towards the painting that the man came from and instead of hearing a smash, valkeryie heard nothing. She looked up and looked at the painting. Skulduggery was gone and in the painting. "GET HIM OUT!" valkeryie screamed as the man just turned and walked away. She ran after him screaming "GET HIM OUT" but he just kept walking. She clicked her fingers and a poured magic into the spark and generated a flame. She lobbed the flame at him and his cloak caught on fire and he turned, his cloak fell down and valkeryie saw holes were the eyes used to be. " well, how are ya' lil darling."


End file.
